Linda Griffin
Linda Griffin was a Chief Warrant Officer for the Systems Alliance N7 TACDEVRON Team. She served as an acting CO and NCO for the larger Crusader Team she was assigned to in 2182. She is considered the expert in close quarters encounters, taking down Yahg and Krogan have secured her as the best. As a TACDEVRON Operator, Linda ran over 600 missions with her team and became know as the best team to be called upon when a crisis arised on the Galaxy. After retiring from Field Work, Linda helped create better close quarters operators in the TACDEVRON community. Early Life Born on December 13th 2155 to Erikson and Kellyanne Griffin. Linda grew up in the cold winters of North Dakota, learned to hunt with her two older brothers and trap game. She often won many outdoors competitions with her brothers and they shared a tight bond with one another. In 2175, Linda enlisted to tryout for the Navy aspiring to become a special forces soldier after reading about many of the DEVGRU Operators the United States had in the 21st Century. With encouragement from her family, she was able to enlist into the N program and start her training. Military Career N1 to N6 Career (2175 to 2179) In 2175, she passed BUD/s in class 673 and joined N1 where she went into combat as a communications expert. She later became a weapons expert in N4 and progressed through proving herself as an effective operator on the ground. In 2178, Linda was an N5 who got captured and escaped from a Batarian prison after being betrayed by a fellow Operator, she armed herself and went in to kill the person that betrayed her, succeeded and escaped. She got promoted to N6 and was given a Bronze Star for her actions. N7 Commendation (2179) While deployed behind enemy lines, Linda was able to provide recon for her team and protect the extraction of her team. Displaying her versatility which each rifle, Linda was able to cover her team with sniper cover, switch to an AR and pick off enemies without missing one shot. She was noted for her actions and given an N7 Commendation. N7 TACDEVRON Career (2179 to 2215) Training and Specialization (2179 to 2181) Linda passed Operator Training Course as one of the top candidates in her class and proved herself to be someone that wanted to become an N7 Operator. She was selected to go through TACDEVRON training and she passed the initital phase becoming the first female Operator to pass. She trained to become a close quarters operator and became the best outworking each male in her class. Linda was the first ever to get a perfect score on a breaching course. She later passed ProDev as the best operator in her class. In 2180, she was assigned to the Crusaders Team where she would work with five other Operators in the field. She proved herself during SIT training and earned the trust of each Operator within her team. In 2181, Linda joined Crusaders Team and became the first female to join the TACDEVRON community. Batarian Campaign (2182-2186) The Crusaders were deployed along the Batarian border and made runs onto Khar'Shan where they took down high ranking terrorist leaders and funders. Linda was known for packing the punch in the group and carrying her team when clearing rooms throughout the houses they were clearing. After the Alpha Relay was destroyed, Crusaders upped their work against the Batarians and knocked out leaders who were calling for the head of Jane Shepard. Those operations stopped in September when the Reapers invaded Khar'Shan and the Crusaders were the first team to come into contact with the Reapers while they were taking out a terrorist leader. Reaper War (2186) The Crusaders were assigned to the SSV Normandy SR-2 where they would operate as backup and run their own missions for the Systems Alliance. Often deploying to many places the Commander couldn't reach, The Crusaders were able to decimate Cerberus and Reaper Forces throughout the Galaxy, allowing the Commander to focus on building alliances. Linda helped John kill his clone and assisted in the destruction of Cerberus then working with the Crusaders on Earth in Singapore to help defeat the Reapers. The Crusaders were able to secure the majority of Singapore and move civilians to safety during the Battle of London. Once the Reapers fell, the Crusaders moved about Asia to secure Reaper technology and destroy any Reapers that people would take. Earth Campaign (2189-2195) Linda took maternity leave to have children but still oversaw missions while on leave. When she came back in 2189, she helped hunt down many Cerberus Cells throughout Asia and South America that started to grow into major terrorist cells. She was able to deploy fast and be home in time for her kids. Linda and the Crusaders were able to wipe out the remaining Cells on Earth and collect any intel that they found. They were responsible with recovering some of the most important parts of a Reaper, learning that Cerberus intended to try and restart a Reaper that they would try to control. Yahg Campaign (2196-2204) After the Earth Campaign, The Crusaders turned their attention to the Yahg and ran many operations on them trying to disrupt their supply lines and leadership. They were often found on Parneck where they would assassinated high ranking leaders and throw the blame to the rebels that were fighting against the Yahg Empire. When war broke out, the Crusaders were deployed to Lusina where they ran non-stop operations taking down high ranked leaders, cutting off supplies and forcing troops to surrender to them. Linda made a name for herself when she took a Yahg down in hand to hand combat, making her the only Operator to do so. The Crusaders helped John Shepard take down the Yahg Empire on a raid and secure the end of the Galactic War. As the war ended, factions of the Yahg Empire were left and the Crusaders were asked to take down the rest of the factions that stood proud for the Yahg Empire. After successfully wiping out the remaining factions of the Yahg Empire, Linda and the Crusaders turned their attention to the Sol System. Sol System Campaign (2204-2210) With Cerberus still trying to make moves to activate a Reaper, the Crusaders were deployed across the Sol System and took down the last of Cerberus while making sure nothing was coming from Earth. During a skirmish on Titan, the Crusaders opened fired on a Cerberus group holding hostages, raising concerns how TACDEVRON defined get the job done. Two Operators were charged with First Degree Murder and the team had to add two new Operators. Targarium Campaign (2211-2215) With two new Operators, the Crusaders went to war in the Terminus System where they were able to liberate Rannoch from the control of the Targarium. Their efforts got the Quarians into the war and helped shift the tide. Linda was able to take down a room full of Targarium without backup when rescuing her commanding officer who was captured during a vessel seizure. TACDEVRON put the Crusaders as the spearhead of driving the Targarium out of the Terminus System where they pursued the enemy to the end of the Milky Way gaining help from the Normandy SR-2 and Republic Special Operations Force. Linda was burnt out after the Targarium conflict and decided to take a step back from combat to focus on her family and friends. Retirement from Field Work (2215-2225) After the end of the Targarium conflict, Chief Warrant Officer Five Linda Alenko worked for TACDEVRON as a Professional Development Instructor for the close quarters encounter operators. She helped create some of the best operators in the TACDEVRON community. She also helped the Crusaders plan for hits when they needed an extra eyes on plans before going into the field. Retirement from TACDEVRON At 70 years of age and over 50 years of service, Chief Warrant Officer Five Linda Alenko retired as the most decorated N7 TACDEVRON Operator and most decorated female operator. She has a course named after her in the TACDEVRON community about close quarters combat that she'll come and teach every once in a while. Linda ran over 600 missions during her 44 years as a TACDEVRON operator, making her the most seasoned operator the community had seen ever before. The only other who comes close to her is Robert O'Neill who ran 400 missions in his fourteen years as a DEVGRU Operator. Personality Being dedicated to her cause, Linda never gives up on her objective and always finds a way to win regardless of how bad of a situation she is in. She'll never give up and she needs to be killed before she gives up on something. She's a very blunt person, never trying to do too much with something, she'll tell you how she feels regardless of how mean or hurtful it is. It's a trait she developed through her training in TACDEVRON and is well known for this trait. Linda is an introvert, often talking to everyone around her then shying away from people she doesn't know. She can become extremely talkative and crude when she drinks too much but she is a very nice and quiet individual when she doesn't know you. Being a caring person has helped Linda decide who she needs to care about in the middle of a fight or who gets to play with what toy. She puts a lot of care into her career and wants to make sure her children are raised into a good family where she can see her sons become successful even when she isn't around. Romance Husband After graduating from TACDEVRON, Linda met Kaidan at a bar while getting insanely drunk. She enjoyed being around him and decided to hook up with him in a casual relationship. She later became attracted to him and started to date in 2181. They stayed in contact during deployments and spent time with one another when they were off duty. Due to two Navy personnel dating, the two had a private marriage in 2185 with family present and Linda continued to use her maiden name to cover up her private marriage. During the Reaper War, Linda often spent nights with Kaidan and their marriage became public at John Shepard's party when they were wearing their wedding rings. Both the Crusaders and John's team were surprised that they were married but were happy to see the two together. After the Reaper War, the two had children and reside in Canada where Kaidan is a biotic instructor for the Alliance and Linda ran missions while spending time with her family as often as she could. Controversies Due to marrying a Navy personnel, Linda was threatened with being thrown out of the Navy but the TACDEVRON community backed her and her husband saying that they would have to throw them out as well. TACDEVRON was suspended one month in 2187 for their reckless behavior but were able to keep Linda in the community. Children Henry Alenko was born on July 19 2187 and is the first child of two for the Alenkos. He showed biotic potential at a young age which concerned Linda because she didn't want her son being taken away like Kaidan was, the two helped Henry harness his biotic potential and he later grew up on Grissom Academy where he became a very powerful biotic student under the teachings of Jack Naught. He decided to serve four years in the Systems Alliance then pursue a career in Law where he is a lawyer for Wooton Sachs. He has four children and married his best friend from his childhood. Stevne Alenko was born on January 24 2188 and is the second child of two for the Alenkos. Like his brother, he showed biotic potential and went through the same training as his brother on Grissom Academy. He also became a powerful biotic like his brother but decided to help Jack Naught with training students rather than go into the field and kill. He often travels to Thessia where he helps train Asari biotics that don't want to go into combat. He married his girlfriend and they have six children together, receiving the nickname Rabbit. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:N7